elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orsinium (Online)
'''Orsinium' is a city in western Wrothgar in .The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances: Daggerfall Covenant It is under the control of King Kurog gro-Orsinium. Orsinium was once a kingdom that was granted provincial status during the reign of the Second Empire. The city of Orsinium is now being rebuilt and reoccupied by the Orcs of Wrothgar, to whom it was restored to after the treaty with the Daggerfall Covenant.23 September, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Lore The Bretons promised the Orcs could revive Orsinium unmolested, and that once the Covenant re-established the Empire, Orsinium would once again be an Imperial province.January 7, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant (Part 1) Orsinium is a playable location as part of the DLC, as revealed at Bethesda's press conference at E3 in 2015.Bethesda E3 2015 Demo The official ESO Twitter tweeted a map location of Orsinium on September 27th, 2015, with the hashtag "#ReforgeOrsinium".Tweet from @TESOnline On October 5th, 2015, Orsinium was officially announced, and it was released on all platforms throughout November.Orsinium Launch Details Quests *Invitation to Orsinium *Awaken the Past *One Ugly Mug *Meat for the Masses *For King and Glory Locations *Shatul Clan Corral *Temple of Ire *Fabasi's Runes & Enchantments *Hydalion's Potions & Elixirs *Orsinium Mages Guild *Soul and Stone *The Frosty Phial *House of Orsimer Glories *Avwenn's House *Golakha's House *The Greedy Gut *Mazabakh's House *Ufgel's Bathhouse and Laundry *Ufgel's House *Laindilaure's House *Halsinan's House *Daggerfall Bookbinders and Company *Bludrath's House *The King's Cornerclub *Dariot Morrad's House *Mazuka's House *Scarp Keep *Orsinium Outlaws Refuge *Borbgur's House *Skalar's Hostel *Rime Hammer Forge *Green-Tusk Grocery *Prismatic Pigments *Orsinium Fighters Guild *The Iron Vault *The Bloody Grudge *Orsinium Wayshrine *Ash-Tongue Armorers *Coldsnap Clothiers *Flagstone Flea Market *Orcish Pride Outfitters *Lonesome Desert Tailors *Masbeshir's House *The Oaken Anvil Characters Merchants *Dumoga – Stablemaster *Fabasi – Enchanter *Umbugbek – Enchanter *Hydalion – Alchemist *Ajac Falbert – Mystic *Othukul – Magus *Mazabakh – Innkeeper *Batorabesh – Brewer *Obgurob – Chef *Roxanne – Brewer *Yakhu – Chef *Juggles-Scorpions – Fence *Ulwemir – Merchant *Shufthakul – Moneylender *Burzunguk – Fence *Brimfja – Innkeeper *Lamugbek – Blacksmith *Khaguur – Carpenter *Marutha – Grocer *Lug – Traveling Merchant *Naarendras – Pack Merchant *Ghamron – Brewer *Garlor – Merchant *Murotha – Armsman *Oorzuka – Bank *Garotusha – Weaponsmith *Nahzush – Armorer *Borzighu the Tidy Tailor – Clothier *Borbuz – Leatherworker *Masbeshir – Tailor *Rulfuna – Woodworker Other characters *Minalcil *Mongor *Skagurn *Ragbarlag *Ulgush *Rulfub *Otalich *Aitrabhi *Ghorzolga *Zazabhuki *Telarnel *Cornexius Cossus *Golakha *Runaldilwe *Smagbogoth *Thorzh *Oufa – Sergeant *Rolfikha *Murdodosh *Arzakh *Osgulug *Zuuthusha *Ragjoll the Mule *Rugdugbash *Norarubel *Iirdilin *Xozuka *Mordularg *Allice Mondorie *Sharkuzog *Tahur *Venetia Viducia *Jorthan *Gheshol *Vaeridil *Auguste Barathel *Goburbak *Tindwode *Aturgh *Zuugarz *Nimshat *Marcellus Atius *Yisraza *Kavzind *Sharkagub *Tumuthag *Bulfor the Cheesemonger *Mulgargh *Edthas *Dureau Ephine *Orzuk *Vaneria Isauricus *Mogul *Nuzud *Snakh *Gavrard Gane *Skalgunh *Jherahn *Shumeesh *Nednor *Snargara *Madgrubaga *Fabrelle Marck *Grezgor *Bularkh *Boroth – Priest *Thegshalash – Priest *Arushna *Dazshi *Karina *Snargara *Relmerea Goran *Jyllia Mallory *Kiasha *Bahrei *Maenthanaras *Zaghirbak *Rasna *Nuresse Larouche *Rogag *Orzbara *Aureylah *Michele Lothaire *Alfred Zulin *Ealis Zulin *Solgra – High Priestess *Alga – Forge-Mother *Borab the Mason Fighter's Guild *Irsugha *Mabgrorga *Emeraude *Leobert Broc *Nargbagorn *Spagel *Sott *Justino *Ehshaz – Hall Steward Skalar's Hostel *Ushang the Untamed *Arzorag – Daily Quest Broker *Bagrugbesh *Birkhu the Bold *Usn *Ghogogg *Skalar *Sonolia Muspidius *Cirantille *Lilyameh *Lathdanvir Orsinium Outlaws Refuge *Snarjolf *Morgbrath *Miharaz *Gabria Marck *Bruc Channitte *Badush *Llorayna Ash-Hads *Nash *Sloogolga Scarp Keep *Umzolabesh *Shufdal *Oorg – Warden *Zabani *Forge-Wife Tugha – Forge-Wife *Forge-Wife Barazal – Hearth-Wife *Naroga – Hunt-Wife *Thrugb *Durgura Ulfgel's Bathhouse and Laundry *Ufgel *Janieta Serpe *Azhnolga *Khagral *Bervid *Orutha *Mivani *Gulug The Greedy Gut *Mulzah *Astilme *Ghaz *Khaguga *Tatius Doniticus *Shulthog Mages Guild *Abzrolg *Deechee-Noo *Durhaz *Fredevieve Hastien *Kalina Telvanni *Lamazh Temple of Ire *Aeedika *Ordatha *Alessiac Barthel *Medar Othralas *Dailalleth *Henarsare *Chosumeel *Nazhataga *Gogaz *Chosumeel *Gorbakh *Sadzah *Theshgoth *Pista Julus *Folsi Drivam *Yadilah House of Orsimer Glories *Umutha – Curator Generic characters *Priest of Trinimac *Orsinium Guard *Huntress Creatures and pets Pets *Stings the Most *Scuttles Everywhere *Pinches the Hardest *Woolly *Krugger *Little Murimush Nameless creatures *Chicken *Horse *Pack Echatere *Sheep *Dog *Cow *Echalette Gallery Orsinium Entrance.png|Entrance to Orsinium Orsinium Gate.png|Main gate of Orsinium Orsinium Wall Outskirts.png|Wall of Orsinium as seen from the outskirts WrothgarCity.jpeg|Pre-release image of Orsinium Orsinium in Wrothgar.png|Location of Orsinium within Wrothgar Reforge Orsinium 2.png|An adventurer looking upon Orsinium Reforge Orsinium 1.png Reforge Orsinium Vine Appearances * * * * * ** Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Locations Category:Online: Cities Category:Online: High Rock Locations